Dandelion
by Rieval
Summary: Romance JB.


**Dandelion (1)**

**Par Rieval**

_**Phrase en italique : paroles.**_

**_Attention slash J/B (mais rien de très graphique)._**

Il caressa les pétales avec douceur, laissant ses longs doigts jouer avec les irrégularités laissées par la nature, comme des dizaines de petites cicatrices. La texture était douce, veloutée. La rosée qui s'était déposée là le matin même, avait laissé les pétales humides et frais.

Il les avait cueillis sur le bord de la chaussée. Il y en avait partout, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté la moindre attention _avant_. Ce n'était que de la mauvaise herbe sur le bord de la route.

Des pissenlits.

On pouvait les voir de loin avec leur tête ronde et bombée. Des fleurs jaunes, des feuilles dentelées, de longues tiges épaisses et vertes. Il fallait faire attention avec les tiges ; cassées, elles dégageaient un liquide blanc et collant. Du latex. Il sourit tristement, regarda ses mains, et essuya sur son pantalon le résidu blanchâtre laissé là par les pissenlits après les avoir cueillis.

La première fois que son colocataire, partenaire et amant, en avait ramené au loft avait été une surprise. Bien sûr, il n'y avait ni fleur ni plantes dans le loft, le terrain allergique de la Sentinelle ne le permettait pas.

**_Flash back ---------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Bonsoir, bonsoir, Désolé je suis en retard ! _Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de celui qui était son amant depuis cinq jours.

Cinq jours et - il ne put s'empêcher de porter un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre - 7 heures et 32 minutes. Il comptait les jours, les heures, comme un adolescent amoureux pour la première fois. Mais il faut dire que cela ressemblait un peu à ça.

Il n'avait jamais aimé comme 'cela', tout était si différent, si intense.

Bien sûr, il y avait tout d'abord le facteur 'gay'. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, bien qu'il ait été plus d'une fois abordé en ce sens. Et étrangement, ce ne fut même pas un 'obstacle'.

Ils passèrent leur première nuit à se découvrir, aucune partie de leur corps ne resta intouchée. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, n'ayant aucune expérience, et tous leurs gestes avaient été guidés par un besoin urgent, de découvrir, de toucher, de goûter l'autre.

Cette nuit avait été une nuit d'exploration frénétique.

Et aujourd'hui encore, leurs ébats amoureux répondaient à un besoin, presque primaire, de s'approprier l'autre, de ne faire qu' 'un'. Leur amour était un aboutissement, la suite logique de leur relation. La symbiose 'corps et esprit' entre une Sentinelle et son Guide.

Il passa sa main sur une épaule carrée, puis glissa le long du dos, les muscles se détendirent sur son passage, il se laissa guider par les réactions du corps qu'il caressait, s'arrêta à la taille un moment pour continuer son voyage plus bas.

_Huuuuummm. Arrête. Je cuisine. Tu m'empêches de me concentrer._

Il esquissa un sourire et repris son exploration.

C'est à ce moment qu'il les vit.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? _Enveloppées dans des feuilles de papier journal, des fleurs jaunes, entourées de longues feuilles vertes, crochues et pointues, reposaient sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

_Hum. Notre dîner de ce soir. _Les feuilles furent soigneusement lavées et les fleurs jaunes effeuillées, puis rincées dans un peu de jus de citron.

_Notre quoi ? _Il s'installa devant le 'Chef', suivant attentivement les différentes étapes de l'étrange préparation

_Notre dîner de ce soir. Salade de Dentdelion avec petit lardons, croûtons aux oignons, œuf pôchés et riz blanc. Tiens, donne moi un coup de main avec les oeufs. _Avec un large sourire, il prit les œufs, les cassa dans un grand bol et commença à les battre.

_Dentdelion, hum ? _Il s'apprêtait à subtiliser un petit croûton quant un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main, retint son geste_. OUCH !_

_Huhu. Pas touche. Oui, des Pissenlits ou Dentdelion. On les appelle comme cela en raison de la forme des feuilles très édentées. Des feuilles qui se trouvent être, en dehors de leurs vertus curatives qui n'est plus à démontrer, particulièrement savoureuses en salade. _La leçon d'herbologie était ponctuée par le mouvement de la cuiller en bois. _Quant aux boutons de la fleur, leur goût rappelle celui des asperges. D-E-L-I-C-I-E-U-X ! _Le 'critique culinaire' fit un bruit de succion avec sa bouche, comme pour accentuer l'effet de son affirmation. _Et bien sûr, n'oublions pas que les racines, une fois grillées, peuvent être un bon substitut du café. _Un éclair de malice brilla dans les yeux bleus.

_Heuu, excuse moi mais je crois que je vais en rester au traditionnel Maxwell, Ok._ Il parvint à atteindre l'assiette où reposaient les petits croûtons et en croqua deux rapidement, avec un sourire un peu gêné. Son partenaire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le fixait comme un parent prêt à le réprimander pour ce menu larcin. Sa gêne s'accentua et il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous l'intense observation des yeux bleus.

_Viens ici._

La commande le surprit un peu, mais il obéit.

Le 'chef' posa ses ustensiles un moment et l'attira à lui ...

**_Fin Flash back_ ------------------------------------------------------------**

La simplicité de ces moments lui manquait. **IL** lui manquait.

Ce qu'ils avaient échangés, ce qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Il éprouvait parfois ce manque d'une manière si profonde, si physique, qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait étouffer.

C'est à ces moments là qu'ils les _célébraient_ : les souvenirs. Moments fugaces, regards, gestes. Tout ce qui avait été 'EUX' deux. Chacun de ces moments revécus était comme un baume, un puissant calmant à sa douleur.

Et aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait plus de pleurer sur ce qui avait été. Au contraire. Il s'agissait de fêter la vie. L'amour. Le chagrin disparaîtrait petit à petit, mais pas l'amour. Il l'entretiendrait à coups de souvenirs.

Il y avait tant à se rappeler.

Il examina le bouquet de pissenlits déposé sur la pierre froide et sourit.

Dans quelques semaines, les Dentedelion subiraient leurs dernières transformations de l'année. Leurs graines, petits parachutes duveteux blanc et gris, apparaîtraient. Il les cueillerait puis s'installeraient sur le balcon, et comme **Il** lui avait montré, il souffleraient doucement sur la fleur, qui s'éparpillerait sur la ville.

Il éparpilla les fleurs sur la tombe, effleura du doigt le nom écrit là, « James Joseph Ellison », et s'éloigna le cœur en paix.

Finis !

(1) Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, Dentdelion est l'un des noms vernaculaires du pissenlit. J'ai pensé un moment traduire cette fic' en anglais, mais le nom anglais des pissenlits est … Dandelion (petite traduction phonétique amusante) ! Pour expliquer ce terme, il me faudrait donc réécrire une bonne partie du dialogue J/B, et j'aime bien cette version donc …Tant pis ! A moins que …

(2) C'est ma première slash fic. Je trouve l'exercice ... amusant.


End file.
